Fire and Gold
by GracieBugxx
Summary: When Zuko was banished, he didn't think that he would have been able to make it without the help of his best friend, Izanami. Together, they try to capture the long-lost Avatar to end his banishment and regain his honor as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

Dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration as a young woman's hazel eyes narrowed as she looked at a Pai Sho board.

"I do not know how you always win," She said shaking her head laughing, "but one day I will beat you."

"You just need to learn strategy, Izanami." Her opponent told her, smiling as he sipped his tea. Izanami smiled softly at him before looking over her shoulders, only to find no one on deck.

"Iroh," She said softly, "when do you think we will be out of the South Pole?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Whenever Prince Zuko says that he wishes to move on, we move on.

Izanami sighed, clutching the blanket that was around her shoulders tighter to herself. "It just so cold all the time. I cannot keep myself warm like the rest of you. The nights are especially the worst."

Iroh laughed as he took off the blanket that was around his shoulders and handed it to her, "Well, talk to Prince Zuko the next time you see him. I am sure he would not mind keeping you warm."

"Iroh!" She screeches, her face heating up. Her relationship with Zuko was one of secret, as he did not like to put it on display. But Iroh was the only one who would tease them constantly about it. She rolled her eyes before continuing, "I'll be happy when we leave. We didn't find anything last time we were here."

"Yes, but the ice is always shifting and changing."

Izanami merely nodded, about to reply when a large _boom_ sounded from behind her, followed by a large gust of air. Izanami turned around in alarm to see a large blue beam shooting straight up in the air.

"What is that?" Prince Zuko called as he stalked out to the main deck, hearing the noise.

"I was just about to ask the same question." Izanami said as she walked towards him.

"It might be the Avatar." Zuko said quietly as he frowned, this was his first _real_ shot at finding the Avatar and he didn't want to get his hopes up like he had before.

Izanami looked at Zuko before nudging him with her shoulder, making him take his eyes off the beam and look at her. She gave him a small smile, which made him stop frowning. She quickly laced their hands together and gave his a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked the old man as he turned to face him.

"I won't get to play another game of Pai Sho?

"It means my search- is about to come to an end." Zuko looked at Izanami once more before he turned to star at the beam as it began to fade and disappear. "That light came from an incredible power source. It has to be him!"

"Or it could have been the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you both enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Iroh said, waving over the steaming pot.

Zuko bristled at his uncle's lack of enthusiasm, even though he himself did not want to get excited. But this could very well be a lead! "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

Izanami jerked her head back at Zuko's loud voice, "Zuko! Do not yell at your uncle."

Zuko glared at her before stalking further up the deck, causing Izanami to roll her eyes at him.

"I will take some more tea if you don't not mind, Iroh, and enjoy it in my room." Izanami said to Iroh, who nodded and began to pour her a cup. "Wake me up if anything happens!"

Zuko did not acknowledge her, but she knew he had heard her. Shaking her head, she made her way over to him.

"Zuko." She called out to him, sighing when he ignored her. "Zuko, so help me spirits if you ignore me, I-"

"Yes?" He turned around rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." She took a sip of her tea but never took her eyes off of him. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, sleep well."

"Zuko!" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't act like this. Not to me."

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"That's better." Izanami smiled, "Now give me a kiss."

Zuko stared at her before sighing at her, but leaning down nevertheless and kissing her forehead.

"There we go." Izanami leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now wake me up if you need anything."

Zuko watched as Izanami walked away until she was out of sight. Once she was, he pointed at her with both hands, looking exasperatedly at Iroh. Iroh laughed and smiled, muttering something about "young love".

~00~

Izanami woke up to the sound of her door opening. She rolled to face it to see Zuko entering and shutting it behind him.

"Are we already there?" She asked, her voice husky because of sleep.

"No, I just came to speak with you." He said, leaning up against the door. She nodded, sitting up and patting the space next to her.

"You worried about it not being the Avatar?" She said as she yawned, beginning to section of her hair to pull it back into two braids.

Zuko shook his head as he sat down next to her, "No, after all these failed attempts, I'm not going to get my hopes up about it actually being him."

"Or her." Izanami reminded him, "We don't know what gender the Avatar was."

"Not the point." Zuko rolled his eyes at her, reaching out to ruffle her hair, but lowering his hand down to her thigh when he saw her glare.

"So you're worried about it actually being the Avatar this time." Zuko looked over at her in confusion.

"Why would I be worried about that? That's been the reason for my entire search! To find him!"

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised as she finished one side of her hair and began braiding the other, "Yes, but your father and your grandfather, even your great-grandfather all searched but could not find him. You could just be scared about actually finding him."

"I'm not scared!" Zuko yelled at her, rolling his eyes.

"Don't yell at me, okay?" Izanami said, shaking his hand off her thigh, but Zuko put it right back where it was. "If you're not scared, then maybe you're just timid. Nobody has seen the Avatar for over one-hundred years and they've had plenty of time to master all four of the elements. Nobody is going to blame you if you're hesitant to get involved."

Zuko sighed, leaning back and landing his head on her lap. Izanami looked at Zuko before finishing her two braids and putting them into a low bun. After she was done, she took Zuko off her lap and laid his head down on her pillows, laying down next to him as well. After a few moments of silence, she turned on her side and looked at him.

"What?" He asked after she was silent for a few moments.

"I still cannot believe you did that to your hair." Izanami laughed as she leaned her face into his shoulder.

"What? You don't think it looks good?" Zuko asked, feeling a tad bit insecure.

"I'll like you no matter what you look like. But you've spent the past two years growing out your hair and then you suddenly decided to shake it off. Except for the one little diamond pony tail. It looks kind of silly when it's down too." She laughed again and she got herself more comfortable on his chest.

"Well, I like it." Zuko said, bringing his hand to lay on her stomach because she was laying sideways.

"Then I love it." Izanami wrapped her hand around his and squeezed it.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Izanami untangled their hands together and sat up.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked, opening his eyes.

"I'm going to go meditate." But leaned over the bed and grabbed her shoes that were on the floor. "But you are going to stay here and take at least an hour nap. No arguments."

Zuko said nothing, just stretching out his hand to rub across her back until she stood up. He then turned to lay on his side and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep as she left the room.

~00~

Hours later, as the sun was setting, both Zuko and Izanami stood shoulder to shoulder, leaning over the railing as they look out into the distance where the beam once was.

Iroh looked at the both of them for a moment before he spoke, "I'm going to bed now." He yawned, "Yep, a man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

Izanami felt Zuko stiffen before he spoke, "Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years of hiding are over."

Iroh sighed before looking at Izanami exasperatedly, who nodded, silently telling him that she would make Zuko get some sleep. Iroh nodded before telling them both goodnight and leaving.

She turned to Zuko and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her head lay on his back, in between his shoulder blades. They stayed like this for several minutes before Zuko turned to her and Izanami let go of him.

Zuko leaned down and held her face, gently kissing her lips. Izanami sighed into the kiss and placed her hands on his waist. When they pulled away, Zuko pulled her into a hug and leaned back onto the railing.

"You promise me you will go to bed tonight?" She asked and he nodded at her. Izanami smiled at him before she leaned on the balls of her feet, gently kissing him once more. "Then, I will see you in the morning. Do you want me to wake you?"

Zuko nodded at her, staring into her eyes with a small smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Zuko." Izanami smiled at him and turned around, walking back to her room.

Zuko sighed once she was out of sight and turned back to face the water.

This was the Avatar; he could _feel_ it.

~00~

The next morning, Izanami and Iroh watched as Zuko trained viscously with two members of his crew.

"Again!" Iroh called out to Zuko.

Zuko blasted fire from his hands at the crewmembers, but he missed. The guards shot fire back at Zuko, but he dodges, flipping them both and landing behind them.

Iroh sighs at Zuko and stands up, "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." As he finished his sentence, he shoots out fire towards Zuko, who doesn't flinch as it does not touch him. "Get it right this time."

"Enough." Zuko said hotly, "I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." Iroh insisted, "Drill it again!"

Zuko growled in anger and kicked his foot back, shooting fire at a guard. The guard fell back as he tried to defend himself from the surprise attack, causing Izanami to stand up.

"Zuko! What in the sprits is wrong with you!" She said as she raced over to help the fallen guard up.

Zuko ignored her as he stalked towards his uncle, "The Sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You _will_ teach me the advanced set!"

"Zuko!" Izanami yelled at him over by the guard, causing Zuko to look back at her before turning his attention towards his uncle again.

"Very well." Iroh said, reaching down and grabbing a bowl filled with meat. "But first I must finish my roast duck."

Zuko rolled his eyes before he looked back towards Izanami, who was stomping towards him in anger.

"What in the bleeding hogmonkeys was that?!" She cried out as she stopped right in front of him, causing Zuko to take a step back.

"Now Izy-" Zuko tried to speak, but was quickly cut off by her.

"Don't you 'Izy' me!" Izanami went to speak once more, but quickly remembered the two crewmembers that were behind them. She turned to them and smiled sincerely as she could. "If you gentlemen would like, you may go down to the kitchen and get a drink of water. But be back in five minutes."

The both of them realized that it was a shadowed command, and quickly left. Once they were out of sight, Izanami whirled back at Zuko.

"What in the spirts name makes you think that you can treat those men like that?"

"They are my men!" Zuko growled to her, "I will do with them as I please."

"No you will not!" Izanami cried out, "Because that's what they are. Men. _Mortal Men._ And just because you are angry that you cannot accomplish basic firebending does not mean that you are allowed to take it out on two crewmembers, who so graciously volunteered to help you train!"

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I realize how frustrating it is to go up against an opponent who is ten times better then you could ever dream to be. But if Iroh says that you are not doing the basic set right, then that means you need to calm down and retry. If you continue to the next set without mastering the first, not only will you be sloppy, you will be unbalanced and easier to defeat."

Izanami looked into Zuko's eyes and saw that he was calmer then he was before. "Please, Zuko. Do not yell at Iroh for trying to help you.

Zuko looked back at Iroh, who was looking up at him and Izanami, and nodded at him in apology. Iroh smiled slightly and nodded backing, knowing that was as good of an apology that he would get with him like this.

"Thank you." Izanami whispered softly, "Now, I will go down to the kitchen and send up the crew to help you train and also to get some tea for when after your training is finished. Take some calming breaths from now until they come up so that you will be better focused, okay?"

Zuko nodded at her and she smiled before walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"She will make an amazing advisor for you one day." Iroh commented as he saw his nephew taking deep breaths. "And an even better Firelady."

Zuko turned towards his uncle, but did not say anything. True to his word, Zuko kept on with his deep breaths until both crewmembers came onto the deck, looking wearily at their Prince.

"Alright." Zuko said to them, "Let's start with the basics once more."

~00~

At the end of the day, both Zuko and Izanami were, surprisingly, meditating on the upper deck. Thought it was very short-lived as a flare went off in the sky, causing Zuko to rush towards the telescope and Izanami to peak one eye open.

After a few seconds of looking around, Zuko spoke quietly to himself, The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age." Zuko leaned over the railing to call out to the men below who had gathered around because of the sound. "Wake up my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar.

Zuko went back to looking through the telescope, finding a tiny village not too far away from where the Avatar was. "As well as his hiding place."

Izanami stood up and came behind Zuko. She looked at him until her turned back to look her.

"Are you ready?" She asked him, staring at him directly in his eyes.

"I'm ready."

 **A/N: Hello! I hope you have enjoyed my first Avatar: The Last Airbender story and first chapter of it.**

 **If you have any questions, comments, and/or corrections (Because I do not edit the story until it is finished) feel free to contact me and I will reply as soon as I am able. (Which is very often because I do not have a social life.)**

 **I do hope I did Zuko and Iroh justice, and I will be trying to follow the show as religiously as I can (with some minor tweaks here and there so that I can fit my OC in).**

 **Also please feel free to correct me on my grammar/spelling! I did scan it quickly before posting but still I would rather spend my time writing then editing.**

 **Also each season will be a book. (Just realized that means I will have to make new cover art as well. This one actually took me two hours- UGH!)**

 **I would also like to state that the women in the cover art is not mine, she is from an amazing artist on DeviantArt named "Mauvillain'"**

 **TO THOSE WHO ARE RE-READING MY STORY:**

 **Hi. It's been a hot minute.**

 **I went back and re-wrote Izanami. I now like her character much better.**

… **.And her and Zuko are already dating? Idk but it just seemed to fit in a lot better when I was writing their history together.**

 **I'll be posting chapters every other week (Sunday)**


	2. The Avatar Returns

Prince Zuko was being helped into his military uniform. He could not help but feel- what was the word Izanami had used? Timid. He could not help but feel timid as he thought of what could happen. The beam had been the first solid clue he had gotten in the past two _long_ years.

When he realized he was done being dressed, he bowed his head to dismiss the people that were helping him. As the left, another person took their place. Izanami. They had been best friends since Azula had brought her home, along with Mai and Ty Lee. Ever since then, they had been practically attached at the hip. She had even left behind her life for him when he had been banished. She had told him she loved him after his Agni Kai, when he thought she would be disgusted with his face. And Zuko loved her. He had loved her since…. Well, he didn't really know when he really started to love her. He had just one day realized, while laughing along with her to some joke that he couldn't remember, that 'oh my spirits. I'm in in love with my best friend.' Izanami made him feel calmer and level-headed. She also made him feel strong and worthy.

Before Zuko could dwell any longer on this thoughts, he heard Izanami laugh lightly.

"What is it?" He asked her, confused to why she was laughing.

"I have seen thousands of men dressed in full Fire Nation armor," She explained, walking over towards him. "But I will never understand the helmets. They are so silly."

Izanami reached up and took the helmet off of him, placing it on the ground next to her. "There. Much better."

Zuko took the opportunity to kiss her quickly, smiling lightly as she shut her eyes and smiled when he pulled away. He would kiss her every second of the day if he could always see her like this.

"You know," Izanami said as she opened her eyes, "I would say that you look amazing, but I see you in this garb almost every day. It's not that exciting anymore."

Zuko cracked a small smile as she teased him. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded as he walked over and picked up his helmet before he held the door open for her. "Well then, let us meet the crew below the deck."

~00~

As Zuko and Izanami, along with the crew, waited below the deck, they could hear the ice breaking as the ship plowed through it and felt it as it vibrated throughout the ship.

Under her breath, Izanami turned so only Zuko could hear her. "Was it necessary to break the ice?"

"Well, we couldn't have walked!" He whispered/snapped back to her, making Izanami sigh. They both turned back to face the latch, waiting for it to open.

When the ship finally came to a stop, it was not long before the latch opened. Zuko began to walk down first, followed by Izanami, and behind her, the rest of the crew. Izanami looks towards the villagers and quickly did a head count. _Sixteen_. She was shocked by the small number of people. The entire village could probably live comfortably on the deck of the ship.

Her attention was drawn away from the villagers, to a boy, dressed as a Water Tribe Warrior, charging at them with his weapon raised. Izanami stepped forward to deal with the boy, but Zuko got to him first. He flung the boy over the side of the latch, making him land head first into the snow.

They continue to make their way down the latch and towards the village, stopping once Zuko reached the villagers. Izanami stood behind him and to his right, not speaking but observing the situation.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko demanded, looking over their faces. When he received no answer, he stalked over to an old woman and grabbed her. Izanami called out his name in warning, but he ignored her. "He'd be this age? Master of all elements?"

Before he could do anything more, his hand was slapped from his grip on the old woman's hood. He turned his attention back to whoever did that to see Izanami standing between him and the old woman.

"Ma'am, please go back." Izanami said to her. The woman wasted no time in returning back to her granddaughter's open arms. Izanami glared at Zuko before she returned to her position behind him.

Zuko rolled his eyes at her before he turned his attention back to the villagers, "I know you're hiding him!"

Before Zuko could speak again, the young Water Tribe boy charged again at Zuko with his weapon raised. But Izanami quickly intercepted him, picking him up by the backs of his hood and pants before throwing him over her and Zuko's shoulder, who had bent over when he saw Izanami pick up the boy. The boy was still not interested in Izanami, as once he was upright, he rolled and threw his boomerang at Zuko, who ducked and looked at the boy in anger.

Izanami turned and looked in the direction the boomerang had gone. Behind her, a small boy cried out, "Show no fear!" and threw a spear to the Water Tribe boy, who caught it and charged at Zuko once more. As he reached the Prince, Zuko broke off pieced of the spear with his wrist guards and once the head of the spear was gone, he _bonked_ the boy in the head with it several times he lets it go and casted the boy and the spear aside.  
Zuko stood angrily over the boy and Izanami's eyes widened as she saw the boomerang return.

"Zu-" She tried to call to the Prince, but was not quick enough and ducked to avoid being hit by it, leaving Zuko to get hit in the head with the boomerang. "-ko."

Zuko's helmet had turned slightly, and he straightened it quickly before turning back to the Water Tribe boy. He shot fire out from the side of his clenched fist, standing over the boy menacingly.

Izanami was pushed slightly forward as a huge gust of wind blew Zuko upside down and backwards. She looked towards the villagers as the cheered, and saw a young boy with a shaved head and was dressed in Air Nomad clothing with a bright blue tattoo across his head and stopped at his forehead. She looked at the boy in bewilderment, before her eyes widened. Air Nomad clothing, the staff he held in his hand, his tattoo's. This was the Avatar?! He couldn't have been more than fourteen!

Izanami looked back at Zuko and saw that he was getting himself back up. Zuko motioned for the crewmembers to surround the Airbender. Izanami stood stiffly with her hand on her weapon of choice, a leather whip.

"Looking for me?" The Airbender asked, keeping his eyes on Zuko.

"You're the Airbender?" Zuko asked in disbelief, "You're the Avatar?"

"Aang?" Izanami looked over to see a Water Tribe girl, the granddaughter of the old woman, looking at the Airbender, Aang, in disbelief.

"No way." The Water Tribe boy said. Izanami was silent, looking at Zuko and Aang as they circled on another.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating." Zuko yelled, "You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang pointed out. Zuko cried out and firebended at Aang, who deflected it with his staff. Izanami watched as Zuko sent fireball after fireball at the young boy, who was able to deflect each blow with his staff. They both moved in circles once again, not taking their eyes off each other.

It wasn't until Zuko's fire had almost touched the children that Izanami became alarmed. Aang head realized too, that Zuko wasn't going to stop until he had the Avatar.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang said to Zuko, who straightened up from his firebending stance, and nodded. Zuko motioned to the crewmembers to cuff Aang and walked over to Izanami.

"That was too close, Zuko." Izanami whispered, "You could have hit the villagers. The children."

Zuko paid no attention to her and once that Avatar was secured, he put a hand on Izanami's back and led her up the latch. "Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home."

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" The Water Tribe girl called out.

"Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay." Aang called out to her, "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

~00~

On the deck, the Avatar faced Zuko, Iroh, and Izanami as well as many of the crew.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Zuko said, taking the staff from a member of the crew, "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks."

Aang looked at all the people who surrounded him, and he saw the only girl there roll her eyes at Zuko's words. Aang stared at her a moment for confused as to why she wasn't staring at him like the rest. But Aang couldn't dwell on it any further, as his attention was drawn back to his captor's words.

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold." Zuko commanded, "And take this to my quarters."

Zuko shoved the staff into Iroh's hands and stalked away.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Iroh asked a guard as he gave him the staff, smiling at the guard.

"It's okay, I'll do it." Izanami told the guard, gently taking the staff from him.

Izanami went to walk away but stopped and turned back to Aang. "I just have one question." The Avatar stayed silent but looked at her in anticipation. "How did you stay alive?" She asked him, looking him over.

"Ice."  
Izanami furrowed her eyebrows at him, trying to figure out what he meant. "Ice?" She asked, "What do you mean ice? Did you eat it or-"

The guard interrupted her before she could ask any more questions. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I have to take him to the prison hold."

"Yes, of course." Izanami bowed her head to the guard. "Make sure no harm comes to him. He's not any use to us dead."

Aang watched as the girl walked away, feeling puzzled. She seemed trust worthy, but how much could you trust someone who assisted in your capture?

~00~

Izanami said nothing as she entered Zuko's room, not knowing what to say. But luckily, there wasn't too many moments of awkward silence before a guard came rushing in.

"The Avatar has escaped!"

"Well, go!" Zuko yelled, "Do not let him escape!"

The guard quickly left, following orders. Izanami looked to the Avatar's staff, that was still in her hand. "Zuko." She said, drawing his attention to her, "He won't leave without his staff."

Zuko nodded at her and took the staff from her, leading her out of his room. "Go find Uncle, if you see the Avatar, do not try and stop him. Just try to lead him here."

Izanami nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Be safe."

"You too."

~00~

Izanami ran down the hall, running towards Iroh's room. She barged in, not even bothering to knock, and found him already asleep.  
 _  
Seriously?_ she thought, they hadn't even captured the Avatar half an hour ago.

"Iroh!" She yelled, rousing him from his sleep, "We need to help Zuko- the Avatar has escaped!"

"What?!" The former General shot out of bed, fixing his robes as he ran to the door, "We must help Zuko, he will not be able to face the Avatar alone!"

Izanami rolled her eyes as Iroh ran out the door and made his way down the stairs.

"That's what I just said." She muttered, sighing as she took two steps at a time.

~00~

When Izanami and Iroh reached the main deck, the Avatar was already flying off with his sky bison.

"Huh?" Iroh said as he rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was still dreaming.

"Oh, spirits." Izanami looked up as the animal flew further away. "A flying, sky bison. He actually has a large, flying, animal." She looked around to see the crew frozen, with their arms stretched out. Where was Zuko? "Zuko! Zuko, where are you?"

"Over the side of the ship!" He yelled back. Izanami ran over to see him hanging onto the ship by the anchor.  
Izanami and Iroh ran to help Zuko back onto the main deck. "Shoot them down!" Zuko yelled when he was firmly on the deck.

He and Iroh ran to the middle of the deck and firebended a ginormous ball of fire towards the sky bison, but it was immediately ricocheted to the ice cliff that was beside them, creating an avalanche of ice and snow that buried the front half of the ship. And Izanami.

Zuko gasped as he saw Izanami being buried under the avalanche.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh said as he and Zuko ran over an began to dig and melt the snow that buried Izanami.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this." Zuko growled as he dug out faster, not hearing Izanami call out, which meant she could be knocked out. Not a second later, he found the top of her thigh and grabbed it, pulling her out.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling her to him to warm her up.

"I hate the South Pole." She muttered, pressing her face to Zuko's chest as she shivered. "And the North Pole too, by association."

"Dig this ship out and follow them!" Zuko ordered, pulling her up before he saw crewmembers unfreezing the ones that had went up against the waterbender. "As soon as you're done with that."

"Let's get you warm." Zuko said to her as he lifted her up bridal style and barked out order to get some hot tea going.

~00~

An hour later, Izanami was not warm again and in her room with Zuko and her under the covers.

"What's the plan now?" She asked softly, not wanting to upset Zuko by speaking about the Avatar, the one who had just escaped from them.

"We find him. Where ever he is going, he cannot hide from me." Zuko muttered.

"Us." She reminded him. Even if she was hesitant about the Avatar being a kid, she was with Zuko. She wouldn't let him do this alone.

"Us." He agreed, "He cannot hide from us."

Izanami nodded and burrowed herself further under the covers, making Zuko put an arm around her and pull her closer to him. She had never thought that they would actually find the Avatar, nor had she thought that he would be a child. When she had decided to leave the Fire Nation, she hadn't imagined that she had any chance of coming back. Well, _she_ always could come back. Izanami was never banished. But she would never come back without Zuko. Now that they actually had a chance to come back to the Fire Nation, to go home, Izanami didn't know how she felt about it. Because it all depended on what they were willing to do to this _child._

 **A/N: Leave some feedback! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Too long? To short? What was you're favorite part? Did you find any typos? Let me know!**


	3. The Southern Air Temple

Izanami, Zuko, and Iroh walked down the brow of the ship into the naval yard where they were docked, seeking repairs.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and rise losing his trail." Zuko said, eyeing his surroundings.

"You mean the Avatar?"

Zuko turned to Iroh quickly. "Don't mention his name on these docks!" He muttered angrily, "Once word gets out he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A man said behind them. Izanami's eyes widened in recognition of the voice and she looked at Iroh, who in return looked back at her with wide eyes. Zuko did not notice the exchange; instead he crossed his arms and spoke to the man apprehensively.

"Captain Zhao."

"Commander." Izanami whispered to him, making Zuko look back at her.

"Yes," Commander Zhao nodded at Izanami, "it is Commander now. And General Iroh," Zhao bowed to the old man, "great hero of our nation."

"Retired general." Iroh reminded him, nodding back to him. Izanami looked at all three of the men before reaching up and gripping the turtle-duck pendant on the necklace Zuko had gotten her tightly, something she did only when she was nervous.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are always welcome guests any time. As is my own daughter." Zhao told them, "What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh told the Commander, gesturing to the bow of the ship, which was chipped and cracked at the bow.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao observed, not really looking at the ship but at his daughter. Izanami. She looked so much like her mother.

"Yes… you would not believe what happened." Zuko looked at his uncle in panic, passing of the topic to him, "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Iroh's eyes widened as he quickly thought of a lie, "What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes, we crashed right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Izanami quickly took over the topic, making the three's attention turn to her. "Such rebellious people. We had warned them that we wouldn't stop. And then we could not stop for the sake of our pride." She pretended to look angrily at Zuko.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Zhao leaned down into Zuko's face. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko declined, taking a step away from Zhao, who still kept a creepy smile on his face.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. Especially since he is Izanami's father." Iroh said, placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder, which stopped the Prince from walking any further. "We could be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Iroh walked off towards the Commanders tent, who followed in tow. Zuko growled and balled his fists, bending in anger.

"Hey." Izanami said to him as she grabbed his hand. "This isn't my idea of a great pastime either. This is actually the last thing I would want to be doing right now. But if I have to suffer, so do you."

Zuko let out a long, deep sigh before nodding, letting her lead him to Commander Zhao's tent.

~00~

Inside of the large tent, Commander Zhao faced a large map. "And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule."

To the left of Zhao, Iroh inspected the spears that rested against the wall and Izanami sat on the chair next to Zuko's, still not letting go of this hand.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko said, making Izanami closer her eyes and grimaced. That was probably not the best thing to say in front of her father, especially a commander.

Zhao came up behind Izanami and put his hand on her shoulder, who immediately tensed under his touch. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao paused before leaning in, "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

Hearing this, Iroh tensed and accidently knocked over the spear collection. "My fault entirely." Smiling sheepishly, he backed away from them.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said tensely.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years, along with the rest of the airbenders."

"Then why wasn't there a new Avatar? One with the Water Tribes?" Izanami asked, "The only way to break the cycle of the Avatar is to kill them in the Avatar state. Something Fire Lord Sozin failed to realize, when he wiped out an entire race."

Commander Zhao glared at Izanami, who immediately closed her mouth and looked down. She felt Zuko's hand squeeze hers and she smiled lightly at him.

"Well then," Zhao narrowed his eyes at the two, "have you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?"

"No. Nothing." Zuko said, still unable to meet his gaze.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war." Zhao let go of his daughter's shoulder and walked over to Zuko's seat. "If you have one _once_ of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"Never doubt Zuko's loyalty to the Fire Nation. It was because of his loyalty that he wouldn't fight his father." Izanami glared at Zhao, who paid her no attention.

Zuko kept his eyes on Izanami, "I haven't _found_ anything. It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, Izanami, we're going." Zuko pulled himself and Izanami up and attempted to leave the tent, but were blocked by the guard's spears. A guard walked past them and made his way to Zhao.

"Commander Zhao," The guard said, "we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

"Now, remind me…" Zhao came up behind Zuko and leaned close to him, "how exactly was your ship damaged?"

~00~

Commander Zhao paced in front of Zuko, who had two guards standing on either side of him, and Izanami, who had Iroh standing behind her. Zuko looked at Izanami, who had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. She was meditating, why on earth was she choosing _now_ to meditate?

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders?" Zhao said as he looked at Zuko, "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"Papa!" Izanami cried out, breaking focus from her meditation when she heard her father's words.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko said as he raised his fist.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

"Papa!"

"Commander Zhao," Zuko said alarmed, putting a hand on Izanami's thigh to stop her from speaking. "I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I- "

Zhao turned to him angrily and swung his fists, flames erupting from it. "And you failed!" He stalked over to Zuko, standing right in front of him, "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko growled and launched himself at Zhao, but was quickly restrained by the two guards.

"Keep them here." Zhao told the guards and then left.

Zuko growled and kicked over the table that was next two him, making Izanami look over at him unimpressed.

"Really?" She asked exasperatedly, "What did that accomplish? You're still just as mad, it's not even broken, and we're still in the same situation we were before you kicked it."

"Not now Izanami." Zuko growled at her, making her raise her eyebrows at him. Zuko rolled his eyes at her and turned around.

"More tea please?" Iroh asked the guards calmly.

~00~

"Zuko." Izanami called to the prince, who was pacing back and forth furiously across the tent, "You need to be calm."

"How can I be calm!" He yelled, storming up to her, making her stand up and face him. "Your father is ruining my shot at finding the Avatar!"

"I did not say you couldn't be upset." Izanami replied softly, "Just calm down and take some deep breaths. You're literally smoking."

Zuko looked down at himself to see it was true; smoke was literally coming off him. He sighed angrily and turned away from her, but began to take deep breaths.

Izanami sighed at him before moving both chairs to face one another, "Come sit here."

Zuko turned back to her and sat down, looking at her as he continued to take deep breaths. She kept eye contact with him as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"What?" Zuko asked when she said nothing.

"Nothing, I was just looking at you." Izanami said, leaning back into the chair with her legs crossed, "Keep taking deep breaths and remember to close your eyes. Iroh and I will join you."

"Yes." Iroh stuttered at the surprise of being dragged into the conversation, "Deep breaths. Good for meditation."

Izanami and Zuko let out a small laugh before all of them closed their eyes and began to meditate.

~00~

"My search party is ready." Commander Zhao said as he stalked into the tent, where Izanami and Zuko still sat in the chairs. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why?" Zuko spat out, "Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

Zhao laughed at the comment, "You? Stop me? Impossible"

Zuko stood up and puffed his chest out, "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you."

"Zuko!" Izanami said to him as she stood and gripped his forearm.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh said to Zuko as well.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you," Zhao sneered at Zuko, "you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong." Zuko growled, "Once I deliever the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it."

Zuko cried out, ripping himself out of Izanami's grip and launching himself just in front of Zhao. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao smirked at the banished Prince.

"An _Agni Kai._ At sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and girlfriend will do." Zhao said as he turned, "And Zuko," He called out, drawing the Princes attention, "I'm not too sure if I want my daughter traveling with you anymore."

Zuko tensed and cursed under his breath, beginning to stalk towards Zhao but was pulled back by Izanami.

"Luckily for all," Izanami said to her father with her chin raised, "it is not anyone's decision but mine."

Zhao sneered at her, "Let's not forget who is the child and who is the parent."

"Let's not forget who hasn't been in my life for the past nine years." She sneered right back at him, making Zhao just stare at her for a moment before he stalked out of the tent. Once he was gone, Izanami immediately turned to Zuko and pushed him away from her.

"What in the spirits, Zuko?!" Izanami cried out to him, "What is the point of being your advisor if you will not listen to me!"

"What was I supposed to do?!" He yelled at her, "Just sit there and take his abuse?!"

"Yes! You were! That is exactly what you were meant to do." Izanami said to him, "My father takes pride in people reacting to him. What you should have done was swallow your pride so we could have left sooner. But now you have taken part in this ridiculous duel and you could get hurt. Not to mention that because of this, we're losing the Avatar's trail!"

"You think I'm not aware of the consequences of the Agni Kai!" Zuko said to her, walking over to standing right in front of her. "I am reminded of the everyday!"

Izanami sighed and closed her eyes, "I am sorry." She said, looking up at him. "I just worry for you."

"Well don't." Zuko said coldly, still very angry. "I will win the Agni Kai and then we will leave."

Izanami rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her, "Oh, sure. Just ask me not to worry about you. Let me just turn the switch that controls my feelings off."

Zuko sighed and pulled her back to him, "I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"That's better."

Iroh watched their interactions with a smile. She calmed him down so easily. It was a skill that he wished her could learn as quickly as her.

~00~

"Remember to be relaxed," Izanami said to him as they walked into the dueling ring, "and keeping taking deep breaths. It slows your heart and you don't become tired as quickly."

"I have it, okay?" Zuko said to her, "I know what I'm doing."

Izanami sighed at him, dropping her shoulders. "I know. It still doesn't stop me from worrying."

Zuko sighed at her and placed a hand on the side of her neck in comfort, "It will be okay. I won't let him win."

"Don't act so cocky." Izanami said, "No great leader has ever gone into battle preparing to lose. It happens when they grow to confident. It quickly turns on them, don't act cocky in there. Look for a way to finished quickly."

Zuko nodded and she pulled him in for a quick hug, pulling back when Iroh called them over.

"It is about to begin. Are you ready?" Iroh asked. Zuko nodded and disrobed, handing it to Izanami with a quick kiss. He knelt down, his back to Zhao and facing Iroh and Izanami.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh told Zuko, looking at his nephew worriedly.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said as he stood up, the firebending shoulder wrap falling to the ground.

At the top of the gate, a gong rings out, signaling the beginning of the Agni Kai. Both Zhao and Zuko faced each other, and took firebending stances. Zuko fired the first shot, which passed harmlessly over Zhao's shoulder. He fired another shot, but it had the same results as the first. Zuko fired several more, all of which Zhao dodged, except for the last one. The last one, Zhao had blocked with a smirk on his face.

Growing frustrated and losing his breath quickly, Zuko moved towards Zhao, unleashing fire from his hands and feet. Zhao block all of Zuko's attacks and crouched foreword, shooting fire to the ground, hoping to make Zuko loose his balance.

On the sidelines, Izanami and Iroh watch anxiously. Both were having flashback to the day of Zuko's banishment. Both of them hoped this battle would not have a similar outcome.

"Even out your breathing!" Izanami called out to him, grasping her turtle-duck pendant tightly.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh also called out.

Zhao fired strips of fire from each first and Zuko blocked each one, but they forced him back each time. Zhao sent out one more black, which made Zuko fall backwards. Zhao took a flying jump at the Prince, jumping right in front of him and sent a blast to his face. Zuko gasped and rolled out of the way quickly, taking the opportunity to sweep one of Zhao's ankles with his own, weakening the Commander's stance.

Zuko landed on his feet, smiling at the upper hand he had gotten. He advanced on Zhao, using his feet to create small waves of fire towards the Commander. Zhao was caught off balanced and wobbled backwards with each step Zuko took. Zhao fell backwards when Zuko raised his took, kicking out flames. He rushed towards Zhao, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Do it!" Zhao hissed when Zuko did not immediately strike him.

Zuko released a blast that made the Commander tense, but when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes. Zuko had aimed over Zhao's shoulder, not wanting to stoop to his father's level.

"That's it?" Zhao spit out, "Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way; I promise I won't hold back." Zuko said as he turned his back on Zhao and began to walk away, towards Izanami who was smiling widely at him.

Zhao got up, and howling in anger, he unleashed a whip of flames at Zuko. But Iroh, who anticipated the Commanders actions, quickly distinguished the flame by taking Zhao's foot and shoved him back, making him fall on his back. Zuko rushed forward to avenge the insult, but was stopped by his uncle, who raised his arms to block him, and Izanami, who had run over at grabbed his waist.

"No, Prince Zuko." Iroh said gently, "Do not taint your victory."

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat." Iroh called out, turning back to the Commander.

"I'm not surprised." Izanami muttered.

"Disgraceful." Iroh said, "Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable that you."

Zuko looked up at Iroh, surprised by his comment. "Thanks again for the tea." Iroh continued, "It was delicious."

With that, Iroh walked away from the Commander, leaving Izanami and Zuko to follow him. Izanami grabbed Zuko's hand tightly and handed him is shoulder wrap, which the Prince gripped tightly in his free hand. The three did not speak until they were out of the ring.

Zuko was the first to speak, "Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

Iroh smiled slyly, "Of course. I told you ginseng was my favorite."

Izanami laughed at Iroh and held onto Zuko's arm, "I was very proud of you, Zuko. But it does not take a genius to figure that out."

Zuko smiled brightly at her, saying nothing as he removed his arm from her grip and wrapped it around her waist.

~00~

Back on the ship, which was already out at sea, Zuko and Izanami were in Zuko's room. They were both meditating, but it was going horribly. Zuko kept fidgeting and opening his eyes to look at Izanami, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked her, unable to take the silence any longer.

"It's you." Izanami could no longer hold her laugh in, breaking her concentration and opening her eyes to look at the Prince. "I can feel you staring at me. We've been meditating for only fifteen minutes and you have been fidgeting for ten of them."

"I cannot help it." Zuko defended himself. "I can still feel my adrenalin from the Agni Kai."

"I don't fault you for it." Izanami explained, uncrossing her legs and standing up, helping Zuko stand up as well. "Thank you for meditating with me. I'd offer to spar with you, but I do not think that's what you want after today."

"No," Zuko laughed lightly, pulling her tightly against him, "but do you know what I want?"

Izanami blushed at his words and looked up at him, "What do you want?"

Zuko sighed happily and moved his hands up to her hair to begin removing the pins that held the bun. Once he had undone it, he began to shake the braids in her head loose which made Izanami laugh. "I just want to lay in bed with you, cocooned in blankets."

"Well then." Izanami smirked up at him, "Who am I to deny a Prince?"

Zuko and Izanami stared at each other until Izanami couldn't hold in the laugh that was bubbling in her chest. They both began to laugh at their cheesiness and Zuko mocked her, "Who am I to deny a Prince?"

"Stop!" Izanami laughed and pushed him away from her, only for him to pull himself back.

"Come on, Izy." Zuko smiled at her and picked her up bridal style, "Let's go to bed."

Izanami smiled widely at him and squealed as he threw her onto the bed. She quickly got under the covers and cocooned herself in his blankets. Zuko shook his head and pushed her from the middle of the bed to the side, lying down next to her, "Why don't you share some of the blankets?"

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Will you _please_ share the blankets with me?"

"Of course." Izanami opened up the blankets and Zuko rolled into them, taking her in his arms.

It was quiet for a few moments before Izanami spoke, "Zuko, you do know that I am extremely proud of you right? And that Iroh is as well."

Zuko hummed in agreement.

"And that no even my father would stop me from traveling with you?"

Zuko hummed in agreement again, sighing into her neck as she undid his ponytail and massaged her fingers in his scalp.

"And Zuko-"

"What, Izanami?" Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling away from her to look at her.

She laughed and pulled the covers closer to her, "You forgot to put out the candle."

 **A/N: Sorry if you keep getting update notifications. I kept messing up and uploaded the wrong chapter/ deleting the wrong chapter. Hopefully I have it under control now!**

 **Give me some feedback!**


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

It had been a week since Zuko, Izanami, and Iroh had left the Fire Nation docks, a week since the _Agni Kai_ had taken place. Since then, they had traveled to every place that the Avatar and his friends had rumored to be, but they've had no luck.

Zuko had been greatly stressed, so Izanami suggested they should meditate together. So, for the past four days (eight times a day), they had been meditating for different amounts of time- from ten minutes to thirty minutes. Zuko didn't really care all too much for meditating, but Izanami cared about it, and who was he to deny spending time with his girlfriend?

During the meditations, Izanami noticed that Zuko did not remain still at all. He would twiddle his thumbs, move his lower jaw around, try and crack his fingers and his neck and would shake his feet underneath him. But he was trying his hardest, so Izanami said nothing but words of encouragement.

Being honest with herself, Izanami really enjoyed when Zuko meditated with her. Iroh had mentored them both and had an extensive knowledge on mediation as he had traveled the world and read hundreds on the subject. But Zuko's first thought had been to come to her.

Izanami smiled to herself and cracked open an eye to look at Zuko who was sitting beside her in the lotus position, as they meditated at the praying alter. On the alter, four white candles were lit and their flame's increased and decreased in sync with Zuko's breathing. Izanami had put the candles there to help Zuko concentrate on his breathing, which helped him remain still. Her idea had actually worked, and for the once, Zuko was actually concentrated on his task. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, he hadn't even fidgeted in the past ten minutes.

As if he felt he looking at him he opened his eye too look at her as well before he turned to her.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head and closed her eyes, "Continue with your meditating."

"You _have_ to tell me now." Zuko said as he pulled her shoulder so she would face him, "What are you hiding from me?" He cracked a small smile to show her that he was teasing.

"I was just thinking how happy I am that you are doing these meditations with me, even though you do not enjoy them."

"I do enjoy them." Zuko said defensively, but his eye gave him away as he broke eye contact with her.

Her shoulders dropped a little, "Don't lie, Zuko. Not to me. You never stop moving during them and I am able to meditate for hours on end but when I meditate with you, the longest one has only last one hour." Izanami smiled at him with her eyes still closed.

"That is because you are more skilled at meditation then I am."

Izanami sighed before opening her eyes and turning towards him, placing her hands on his knees. "You do not need experience or skills to meditate. You just need to enjoy it. And you do not, which is completely fine. All I was saying was that you doing this, something you do not like, and doing it without complaining is very admirable to me."

Zuko stated quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "And why is that admirable?

"Because a Fire Lord will sometimes have to do things that they may not like." Izanami said, smiling softly, "But they must them, and do them with a smile to keep up alliances. Alliances with members of their own council, their citizens and foreign ones as well. I know you only meditate with me because it is something that I enjoy to do."

"That is…true." Zuko admitted, not seeing a point in lying. "I meditate with you because you are very calm in stressful situations, ones where I lose my cool. Your patience is something I strive to have."

"And you meditate to spend time with me." Izanami teased, squeezing his thigh.

"Yeah, that too."

"Zuko, you do not have to do these long meditations with me." Izanami said, uncrossing her legs and putting them on either side of Zuko, "Just by taking deep breaths throughout the day would help you."

"I realize." Zuko nodded to her, uncrossing his legs and pulling her in his lap.

"Then why don't you do those instead?"

Zuko wasn't able to answer because not even a moment later, Iroh barged into Zuko's room. Izanami pulled her legs from Zuko's grasp and turned around to face Iroh, much to the disappointment of his nephew.

Zuko closed his eyes and sighed, "The only reason you should be interrupting us is if you have news about the Avatar."

"Zuko." Izanami scolded, "That's your uncle." Zuko rolled his eyes at Izanami and tugged her back to him, his legs going on either side of her and her back pressed against his chest.

Iroh crept into Zuko's room cautiously, carrying a map. "Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

Zuko took a deep breath and looked at Izanami before he spoke calmly, "Uncle, you and Izanami have taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it."

Iroh raised his eyebrows, slightly impressed with his nephew for his answer. But he knew what his next reaction would be. "Okay, then… we have no idea where he is."

Izanami closed her eyes and scrunched her nose as Zuko yelled out. She should have guessed that he would have done that. In Zuko's rage, the candles flames rose to the top of the ceiling. Izanami quickly surged forward as she felt the heat grow behind her. It wasn't that she feared Zuko would hurt her, it was just an automatic reaction.

Zuko untangled himself from Izanami and stalked towards his uncle, who had pulled a fan from his robes and began to fan his face. "You should really open a window in here."

"Give me the map!" Zuko snapped at Iroh, swiftly snatching the map from his hands and scanning it.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Iroh said, still fanning his face. Izanami cracked her neck and stood up, looking at the map as well.

"How am I going to find him, Uncle?" Zuko asked exasperatedly, "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering?"

~00~

When the chef brought in their dinner later that evening, he also gave them new on the whereabouts of the Avatar, which he had gotten from the merchant who sold him the fish.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?!" Zuko angrily yelled as he stood up. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

Iroh looked to Izanami as Zuko began to walk out of the rom and pointed to his nephew's plate. "Is he going to finish that?"

Zuko heard his uncle and quickly walked back and grabbed his plate. "I was going to save it for later!" He called over his shoulder as he left again.

Izanami rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Here." She said, pushing her fish towards him. "I'm going with him."

She stood up without another word and followed Zuko up to the helm, not saying a word as Zuko gave orders out to the crew. She didn't say a word even as they walked back to his room.

Zuko wasn't worried by her silence; she usually did not speak freely with him until they were alone or in, what she like to call, a "neutral environment".

The reason why Izanami did this wasn't because she was afraid of speaking out in front of other people. It was that she was more likely to talk to a "level-headed" Zuko. Zuko cared very much about what others thought of him, something that he would deny to the grave. In front of others, it was easier for him to lash out. He wanted others to view of him as someone who was strong and in control and figured out things by himself. Someone like his father. But when they were alone, he listened to her more and (usually) remained calm.

But, even as they got to his room, Izanami remained quiet. It wasn't until she hadn't made herself comfortable on his bed like normal that Zuko finally spoke.

"What?" He asked, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Well," Izanami began slowly, "since you have been so tense these past few weeks, even more so since the Agni Kai, I fear that you might act rashly when you attempt to capture the Avatar."

"Attempt?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, completely missing the point of her statement. "You don't think I can capture the Avatar?"

"A leader never assumes victory." Izanami told him, raising her eyebrows back at him. "I thought I already told you that?"

"It was never those exact words." Zuko pouted, crossing his arms.

Izanami rolled her eyes and brought the discussion back to the original topic, "I think that you're too wounded up to try and capture the Avatar."

"You just want me to let him go?!" Zuko asked incredulously, sitting down on his bed.

"In a sense, yes." Izanami said gently, "But we will not let him leave our sights. We would follow him until there is a place where he is alone, so we can capture him easily. If we capture is on _Kyoshi_ Island, he will have many allies."

"And how do you know this?"

"Zuko," Izanami sighed and took him by the shoulders, "the island is named after an _Avatar._ Women of the island can become a warrior in the name of Kyoshi, where they dress like her and-"

"I know the customs of the island!" He yelled at her, breaking from her grasp and began pacing his room. "But why do you think he would have allies?"

"Why would the people not defend the reincarnation of the Avatar their home was name after?"

Zuko cursed under his breath and clenched his fist. Izanami looked at him worriedly, this was not where she had wanted this conversation to be going.

"Zuko," She said gently, "my point is that we should wait until the Avatar is not on the island anymore to decrease the number of civilians getting involved."

"They choose their fate when they decided to harbor the Avatar."

"Their fate?" Izanami asked worriedly, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Are you planning on killing people to get to the Avatar."

"What?" Zuko looked back at her, squinting his eyes. "No, that's not the plan?"

"But what if they're in your way?" She pushed, needing to know if he had thought this through.

"Why are you even asking me questions like this?!" Zuko yelled at her, tense and frustrated from her questioning. Why was she even pushing this topic? He thought she knew him.

"Because I'm worried about you!" She yelled back, before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "When you get stressed, you become angry and short with people- and I don't want your mistakes to cause casualties!

"You think that I am capable of killing someone?" Zuko asked quietly, hurt that she thought he would stoop so low.

"No, I don't." She said, her head dropping and she rubbed her forehead. "But I think that things can go wrong and then you could lose control of the situation quickly."

Zuko remained silent, not knowing how to reply to that. Izanami looked at him as she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry that I upset you, but I just want to make sure nothing happens to you."

"I know you do." Zuko said quietly, "But I have the situation under control. We are still heading for Kyoshi Island."

Izanami pursed her lips and sighed, but nodded her head nevertheless. She just hoped that Zuko knew what he was getting into. She heaved herself up and went to walk out of the room when she saw that Zuko still faced the corner of his room, fist clenched and body shaking.

"Zuko?" She asked, walking over to him and putting a hand on his bicep. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"What wrong?" Zuko said quietly, "You basically just told me you fear me."

"What? No, I didn't" Izanami looked at him incredulously.

"Yes, you did. You said that you feared I would kill someone!" Zuko whipped around to face her, "I would never kill anyone."

"Zuko, honey." She said gently, wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug. "I never said that I thought you would kill someone. I said that I feared something _might_ go wrong and something would happen. I'm not scared of you." She looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes clenched, "Hey, look at me."

Zuko sighed and looked down at her face. Her brown eyes looked back up at him with such a soft, yet intense stare that it took his breath away. "I'm not scared of you." She said, taking his jaw in her hand, making sure he was looking at only her. "I love you. How could I be scared of someone that holds me so gently? Or tickles me to wake me up? Or-"

"Okay." Zuko cut her off, lightly chuckling. "I get it."

"Zuko," Izanami said, dropping her hand and wrapping her arms back around his neck. "You are my best friend. I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around his and putting his chin on top of her head. "I love you too."

"Okay." She mumbled in his chest before looking back up. "Now, why don't we go eat dinner?"

~00~

Izanami and Iroh stood on the main deck as Zuko, along with seven other crewmembers, remained below as they waited to reach Kyoshi Island. It had taken three days to reach the Island and as each day passed, Izanami grew more anxious. She had a gut feeling that this was going to go horribly wrong.

Izanami gingerly leaned over the rail to catch a glimpse of a large fish creeping back into the water. "What do you think that was?" She asked Iroh, who was also looking out at the lake.

"It was most likely the Unagi." He told her, leaning over the rail to look with her.

"Seriously?" She said, quickly pulls away from the railing. She had the common sense to fear the sea creature. "I thought that was just a myth?"

"No," Iroh said, smiling at her actions. "there have been many sightings of the creature in the past three hundred years."

"Wow." Izanami breathed out in amazement of the creatures age. "Three hundred years."

Iroh nodded at her before their attention was captured towards the gangway that was lowering to the ground. They both kept silent as they watched Zuko and the crewmembers rode to the village on their rhinos.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked Iroh, nodding at Zuko's retreating figure.

"He will capture the Avatar." Iroh told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I just don't know if today is the today."

Izanami nodded her head slowly, but on the inside she couldn't shake her nerves. She had all but begged Zuko to let her come with him, but he had been adamant that he does this alone, for reasons unknown to her. Ever since their talk a few days ago, Izanami hadn't really known what to say and their interactions just felt extremely awkward. Their mediations had been short, their meals silent, and they had even been sleeping in their own beds. The last one wasn't completely strange, every so often Zuko had gotten back late from the helm, or Izanami had studied late with Iroh. But they usually found time every other day to at least take a nap together. But now, they just didn't gravitate towards each other like the used to. Granted, it had only been a few days. But this had been their routine for about the past three years. Izanami just hoped that Zuko would be able to keep a level head as he tried to capture the Avatar.

Iroh looked at Izanami as she stared blankly towards the Island and furrowed his eyebrows. He had noticed the way that his nephew and Izanami were interacting with each other and he was becoming worried. They had been inseparable ever since they had met and but these past couple days they had been acting like strangers. He couldn't help but worry over Zuko, the boy had become like a son to him over the years and her like a daughter. It had only been natural as much time as Zuko spent with her. And when she came to him, looking for more knowledge, it had just reminded him of his son, Lu Ten. It was their eyes. The way her little eyes sparkled threw him back in time to when he would teach Lu Ten. They didn't have the same color, not even the same shape, but it was the _sparkle_ in them. He had a hard time denying her anything. When she wanted more education then her school provided, he gave it to her. When she wanted to learn about the Water Tribe, or the Earth Kingdom, even the Air Nomads, he had arranged it the fastest he could.

He was worried about them both. They were just children when they left the only home they had ever known and been sent on a fool's errand. It had originally just been Zuko's burden. His nephew had planned on keeping it to himself, but Izanami wouldn't allow him to shoulder it on his own. When they had started this journey, Zuko had been angry and tried to isolate himself from everybody. But Izanami had always been there at every turn his nephew made. She hadn't been right next to him, she gave him enough space to breath, but she had been _there._ So that when Zuko wanted to talk, he knew that she would be there for him. And Iroh admired her incredibly for that. Izanami knew how to handle Zuko, she was his best friend, and in Iroh's opinion, the best women for him. They had been young when they had gotten together, they were still young. But Iroh knew that their relationship was special. Now, Iroh could only hope and pray that Zuko and Izanami would be able to fix the rift that had been created in between them.

~00~

Izanami had not spoken to Zuko for several day and he could feel himself going insane.

The attempt at capturing the Avatar could not have gone any worse. The Avatar and his group had gotten away, the village had been burnt to the ground, and Izanami had not said a single word to him. They no longer meditated together every day, and whenever they were in the same room together, she always had an excuse to leave. She was even taking her meals in his room! He was ready to tear his hair out.

He had noticed their distance the day after the events of Kyoshi Island. The day of, he had gotten back to the ship and immediately went to his room and slammed the door behind him with commands to his crew to follow the Avatar. When the morning came and Izanami still hadn't talked to him, he became concerned. So he had gone to her room and knocked on her door, but when she didn't answer he walked in anyway and saw that she was sleeping. This was the girl that went to bed when the moon rose and was out doing yoga and meditating on the main deck as the sun rose in the morning. But he didn't wake her up, he told himself that he wanted to let her sleep in; but really it was he didn't want to deal with the confrontation. He told himself he would let her come to him, but she never did. She had basically disappeared. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. He had become so used to her always being close to him, he had been using her as a crutch for much longer than he knew and it was just now that he realized.

This was strange for him. His whole life was unbalanced now. He hadn't realized how much she affected his everyday mannerisms and of course, with his luck, he was just recognizing truly how much she meant to him.

The only thing that Zuko was sure of, right now, was that if he didn't talk to Izanami soon, he was going to rip his hair out.

 **A/N:** Whhhhhheeeewwww! This one was a dozy! This was the episode I had gotten stuck on last time as well! Definitely one of my least favorite episodes, only because i feel like it didn't really focus on the aftermath. But then again this was told in the point of the Gaang (feels weird calling it that without Toph there ;) ) so I can understant why the aftermath of the village not being known for a while.

Also, this chapter wasn't as long as I had wanted it to be, but I'm really proud of it because it really goes into the depths of everyone's minds. It definitely is not one of my strong suits, but I'm trying my hardest to work on my writing.

I really want to focus on the inner thoughts of the characters because Zuko is a very internalized person (He keeps things bottled up until they explode) and Izanami is like that unless you ask her. And I really want you to COMPLETELY understand the what/why/and how's of the situation.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know! What was your favorite part? Do you see any mistakes? *Oprah Voice* I LOVE FEEDBACK!


	5. The King of Omashu

**Quick A/N!** _~00~_ This signals a flashback! Enjoy!

Izanami continued to ignore Zuko for the next week. She couldn't get how badly he handled the Avatar on Kyoshi Island out of her mind. She could still smell the village as it burned to the ground and every time she saw Zuko, she saw the flames; so she stayed away.

Izanami didn't know why, but she felt responsible for what happened, and it made her furious. She wasn't the one to burn down the village, so why was she the one that felt guilty?

A majority of her time over the past week was spent meditating in new places to get a fresh perspective, but quite a bit was also spent laying in her bed and staring at the ceiling.

It took her a few sleepless nights to realize why she felt guilty not because it was _her_ who had done something, but because of her relationship with Zuko. Her and Zuko were a team, they were in a relationship, so they experienced everything together. Sadness, happiness, _anger._ Izanami felt guilty because it was her boyfriend that had burned down the village. They were both responsible for each other, and she felt like she had let him (and the village) down by not being with him.

Izanami was Zuko's advisor and she took her job seriously, she always had. Ever since Iroh had suggested it to Fire Lord Ozai, she took everything that was offered to her seriously. She studied the history of the monarchy, how involved the past advisors were and strived to be the best advisor she could be not only for her best friend, but for herself. So now, she felt that by not being there, by not offering guidance and being the mediator in the situation, she had inadvertently caused the village to be burnt down.

Her revalations made her even more furious. Why did she have to be the one to feel guilty? Zuko certaintly didn't; his only concern was to find the Avatar. He didn't seem to be affected at all but the lives he had destroyed. It made Izanami indescribably angry because this wasn't the Zuko that Izanami knew. The Zuko that she knew was kind and sweet. They would go to festivals, eat candy floss, spend hours snuggling and talking in bed, doing yoga on the helm at sunrise (with Izanami finishing the routine alone because Zuko had fallen asleep.) It was hard for her to imagine that he was capable of this; but apparently he was.

At the end of the week, Izanami had finally come to turns with that. Zuko was responsible for the destriction of the Village on Kyoshi Island. No whining, moaning, guilt, or anger could change it. The way that she saw it, was that she could hold onto all of those bad emotions and change nothing, or she could move on and learn from what had happened.

So finally, after a week and a half of not speaking to Zuko, Izanami sought him out. She searched all around the ship, in the kitchen, in his room, on the deck, and found him on the helm, watching the setting sun. His back was tense and his body was unmoving; like a statue.

"Zuko?" She called out to him softly, causing him to whip around and stare at her with wide eyes. He took a step towards her but stopped when she raised a hand to stop him. "I've been ignoring you because I needed to collect my thoughts; but I completely shut you out of my life while doing that, and for that, I'm sorry." Izanami sighed and took a step towards him, "How are you?"

Zuko let out a deep breath and leaned back onto the railing, "Honestly Izzy, I feel awful. I'm tired and stressed. It's strange to turn around and not see you.

Izanami blinked back tears and shook her head, "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"I've been sleeping, but only a couple hours at a time."

"Zuko." She gently scolded, shaking her head. She was going to have to hold off on their talk until he was better, she wasn't going to let him run himself into the ground like this. "Come on." She reached out to grab his hand, which were stretched out towards hers and held onto her like they were his lifeline. "Let's go get some sleep."

Zuko was silent as she tugged him forward, but stopped in his tracks as a thought flashed through his mind. "You came looking for me to talk."

Izanami talked as she tugged him to continue walking, "I did, but let's put that on hold while we take care of you."

"I'm fine." Zuko insisted, trudging downstairs to his room with her. "Really, I feel completely normal."

"The let me take care of you." Izanami did not let go of his hand until she opened the door to his room. They both remained silent as Izanami unbuttoned the pads to his shoulders and placed them next to the bed. As she began to unbutton his shirt, Zuko's hand caught hers; but as he opened his mouth to speak, Izanami shook her head.

"Not now, Zuko." She slid the shirt off his shoulders and cast it aside. "In the morning, we can talk, but for now, just let me take care of you."

Zuko nodded and closed his eyes as Izanami grabbed a cloth and poured a little water into the basin sink and soaked the cloth in it, walking it back over to Zuko. "Can you heat this up?" She asked him, placing the cloth in his hands. A couple seconds later, the cloth was warm and Izanami ran it gently over his face, taking his time as she went over his scar.

Ever since he had received the scar, Izanami had been the one to take care of it. She would put the healing ointment on the scar, change the dressing, she did everything. But she hadn't touched it like this in almost a year, not since it completely healed.

It was nice to fall back into their old routine; it was something _familiar._ After the week he had, he was ecstatic to have her touching him, even helping him. Zuko normally didn't like to help from anybody; he viewed it as a weakness. But Izanami had been taking care of him since they were little; so when she went to help him, he never thought twice about accept her help.

After Izanami finished washing Zuko's face, she sat on her knees behind him and undid his pony tail, combing her fingers through his hair to untangle the knots that had been caused by the wind. Zuko moaned and leaned back into her frame.

Izanami scooted up to the head of the bed and went to pull the blanket over the both of them, but Zuko surprised her by flipping around and yanking her under him. She yelped and went to ask him what he was doing, but he quickly laid on top of her, with his head on her chest.

"Am I too heavy?" Zuko asked softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, you're fine." Izanami told him, softly stretching his scalp. It was a lie: it _was_ a little hard to breath, but she didn't mind. This was the most relaxed she has seen him in weeks.

Zuko mumbled something incoherently and burrowed himself against Izanami chest, much to her embarrassment. She flicked him lightly in the ear but continued to comb her fingers through her hair until he fell asleep. Once he fell asleep, it was his soft breaths that lulled her into a dreamless but peaceful sleep.

~00~

Zuko was the first one to wake up, but he was so warm that he didn't want to open his eyes. He stayed awake, with his eyes closed, until he felt something burrowing into his chest. He opened one eye to see Izanami sleeping on top of his chest with a smile on her face. Zuko smiled sleepily at her and brought a hand to stroke the back of her head.

He was glad she had come to talk to him. Every day that she wasn't around was an awful one. It wasn't hard to wake up in the morning, that was incredibly easy. Izanami had been waking him up early for the past two years to do yoga with her as the sun rose. (Normally, he would fall asleep while they were doing yoga.) But now when he woke up, he couldn't fall back asleep. He would just lie awake as he thought about everything that had happened. Izanami and him meeting, their first date, their first kiss, when he got banished; everything that happened within the two years they had been at sea.

He looked down at her and he couldn't believe how badly he had messed up. He should have listened to her when she suggested they wait the Avatar out. Now, because he hadn't, a village had been burned, he _still_ didn't have the Avatar and he had almost lost his best friend. Why was it so hard for him to listen?

Izanami incoherently mumbling stopped him for thinking any further as she rolled off him and curled up in a ball before stretching out and moaning. He watched her with a smile on his face as she turned around and faced him.

"Good morning." She murmured, sliding her hands under her cheek as she smiled at him. "I can't believe you're up before me."

"I haven't been up long." He told her, running a hand through her shoulder length hair which was sprawled across her pillow. "We slept past sunrise."

Izanami looked up and around the room to see it was well lit and stretched out again. "We haven't done that in forever."

"I think my body is cramping." Zuko teased, stretching out his arms and pulled her into. "I haven't done yoga in so long."

It was silent for a few minutes before Izanami softly spoke up, "Zuko. We have to talk about what happened."

Zuko didn't know what to say so he just rubbed his back and waited for to speak.

"I just," Izanami took a deep breath and sighed, "I was so angry." Izanami rolled herself off of him and sat up, brushing her fingers through her hair. "I couldn't figure out why you hadn't just let me come along? And then I just felt so guilty. I felt like I had let you _and_ the village down. And then I was angry because I felt guilty. It's just," She sighed and looked at Zuko, "The Zuko that burned down the village. It wasn't _my_ Zuko."

"Izzy." Zuko said softly, gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. "I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain." He rubbed a hand up and down her back as he took a deep breath. "Whenever I see the Avatar, I just get so angry. He's the only way that we can get home. And no matter what I do, I just can't capture him."

"I think you need to separate the Avatar and home. It's making you really angry. Next time why don't we try to _just_ capture the Avatar. Don't focus on home, just focus on him.

Zuko hummed in response and rested his head against her back. Zuko just closed his eyes as he listened to her breathing.

"Maybe from now on, I should always come on the expeditions." Izanami said holding his hands that laid in her lap. "I want to be there to give you guidance and help you. I just don't want anything bad to happen again."

"Yea," Zuko agreed, "I'd like that."

They stayed silent for a few more minutes before Zuko let out a dramatic sigh and flung them both back onto the bed, making Izanami let out something that might be considered a laugh or screech.

"Zu-Zu!" Izanami yelled, causing Zuko to pause and pull away from her.

"Didn't we talk about that nickname?" He looked at her warily, slowly pulling away from her.

"Oh come on!" Izanami sighed and flipped over to face him, "It's not my fault that Azula ruined my nickname! Let me use it?"

"No way!" Zuko shuddered, "All I can think of when I hear that is my sister! Not something I want to think about when I'm with my girlfriend."

"Oh?" Izanami smirked and propped her head up with her hand. "And what do you want to think about?"

Zuko blushed and rubbed his hand across his eyes. "Shut up."

Izanami laughed and rolled into him as she let out a sigh. "We should probably go eat breakfast."

Zuko nodded as he wrapped an arm around her, "Or… we could have them bring breakfast to us?"

"No." Izanami shook her head and pulled away from him, sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "We need to actually leave this room."

"Then we could have breakfast on the main deck." Zuko suggested as he watched her brush her hair with her fingers and begin to braid her hair into two sections down her head.

"No, Zuko." Izanami scolded him as she searched for a hair ribbon. "We need to eat breakfast like we normally do. With your uncle. When was the last time you spoke to him?"

Zuko pouted and looked down, "A couple days ago."

"Zuko." Izanami sighed as she looked back at him, "You can't just ignore your uncle because you're mad. He loves you and I love the both of you. I don't want to see you treat him like this."

"I'm sorry." Zuko reached out tugged on the braid that was finished.

"I want you to tell him you're sorry too, okay?" Izanami told him as she finished braiding the other side and tied that one as well, choosing not to but the two braids into a bun.

"Of course." Zuko nodded as he threw the covers off of him and sat up, reaching out to find a shirt.

"I'm going to go get dressed and I'll meet you down at the mess hall." Izanami leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips and walked out the door.

Zuko signed as he looked at the closed door. Izanami was right, as always. He hadn't been treating his uncle right. Whether or not he and Izanami were in a fight, he shouldn't be ignoring his uncle.

He was doing a lot of apologies today.

~00~

Izanami and Zuko continued their day as normal, _finally._ They ate their breakfast with Iroh, who was silent in shock as Zuko apologized to him for treating him badly.

After breakfast, Izanami spent the rest of the morning reading on the deck while Zuko practiced firebending with Iroh. Every thirty minutes, Zuko would take a water break and come over to her with a smile. Izanami would push him off of her had he tried to hug her, complaining that he was covered in sweat, and Iroh smiled at them, happy to see them together again.

In the afternoon, Izanami followed Zuko up to the helm so that he could talk with the Captain. Zuko spent the rest of the afternoon speaking with the Captain on the Avatar's whereabouts as well as the supplies that the ship needed. Zuko learned that the Avatar had been spotted headed towards the Earth Kingdom, so they headed in that direction. Iroh and Izanami listened and would occasionally offered advice while they played Pai Sho.

As the sun set, Zuko and Izanami began to do yoga. They did easy poses together but as the poses got harder, Zuko bowed out and watched Izanami continue. Once they were finished, they back to their rooms and bathe and change.

Once they finished dinner, Zuko took her up to the deck of the helm and they stood and looked out at the stars.

"Guess what happened tomorrow." Zuko asked her, breaking the silence that they had been in. Izanami laughed and shook her head, looking at him. "Come on, guess."

"Just tell me."

"You're no fun." Zuko sighed, "It the day you graduated from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls."

"Oh yea." She smiled and bumped his shoulder, "It's also the day of out first kiss."

"Is it?" Zuko said teasingly, "I guess I forgot."

"You forgot?" Izanami laughed, "What? Was it not memorable for you?"

"I think you just need to jog my memory."

"Oh, no." Izanami pushed him away as he leaned down, "I'm not going to kiss someone who forgot our first kiss." She turned around and teasingly walked away, but Zuko ran up behind her and scooped her in his arms, swaying her back and forth.

"Kiss me." Zuko breathed out, looking down at her smiling up back at him.

"Why should I?" Izanami teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because I kissed you first."

"Really? I don't remember that."

"I guess I'll just have to jog your memory."

 _~00~_

Zuko stood outside of the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, waiting for Izanami to finish her last day. He had stood outside this school ever since they were twelve years old and today would be his last day.

Zuko didn't waste any more time on nostalgia as he saw Izanami come running outside of the building towards him. She threw herself into his arms and he spun her around as they both laughed.

"I'm done!" She yelled, holding him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" He set her down but pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled away and looked into his eyes with a big grin.

"Ahh! I'm so happy." She threw her arms around him again, but Zuko could think of anything besides her face. The way she smiled at him, the way she hugged him, it made him love her.

He loved her, he had loved her for the past year, and he was finally going to tell her. But now right now; now he wanted her to enjoy her graduation.

"Guess where we're going?" Zuko asked her, pulling her away from him and pushed her into the carriage.

"Just tell me!" Izanami begged as she sat next to Zuko, who smiled down at her.

"Just guess!" Zuko teased her, who pouted and shoved him away from her. "Alright, alright. We're going to go see _Love Amongst the Dragons._ "

"Really!" Izanami threw her arms around him which caused them both to fall on the floor as the carriage took off. Izanami laughed and looked down at Zuko, who was staring at her with his mouth open. "Zuko?"

Zuko shook his head to break himself from his thoughts and quickly help Izanami and himself up, "Uhh, year. The Dragons thing. They're, uh, hear."

"Zuko, are you okay?" Izanami asked him, pulling him down to sit on the seats.

"Yea, I'm fine." Zuko smiled tightly at her and sighed.

"Really? You're going to tell me you're fine, then sigh like that?" Izanami rolled her eyes. "Tell me the truth!"

"I promise it's nothing. Let's just focus on you." Zuko laid a hand on top of her head, "We can go to the festival that's in town. The play doesn't start for a couple more hours."

"That sounds great." Izanami let the subject drop and smiled at him, "Can we stop at my house so I can change?"

"Yea sure." Zuko turned around and told the driver to head to Izanami's house before settling back down next to Izanami as she told him about her day, a nervous feeling settling in his stomach.

 _~00~_

As the curtains fell to signal the ending of they play, Zuko looked over at Izanami who had tears rolling down her face. He chuckled lightly and reached over to wipe them from her face. She signed and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her hands around his arm.

"Did you like it?" Zuko asked her with a smile, already knowing her answer.

"I did." She wined, "It was so good!"

Zuko laughed and stood up, holding out his arms for her to continue to hold.

They walked out of the theatre and down the main street, going from shop to booth, laughing and smiling as they walked along. They never stayed long at one booth until a necklace caught Zuko's eye. Zuko looked at Izanami, who was distracted at the booth across from him, so he discreetly bought the necklace and hid it in his pocket. He returned back to Izanami's side, who didn't notice his disappearance, and they continued booth hopping until Izanami got tired and they decided that it was time to end the night.

Once they arrived at Izanami's house, Zuko walked her up to her door and took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes." Zuko asked her, making her look warily at him. "Please."

Izanami sighed and closed her eyes as Zuko gently put the necklace on her. "Alright, open them." Zuko told her.

Izanami opened her eyes and looked down to a very familiar necklace, a small, gold, turtleduck necklace that had a thin golden chain that stopped just below her chest. It was the same on she had gotten Zuko for his birthday. She frowned as she looked at it because the vendor she had bought it from had assured her it was a hand crafted, one of a kind necklace.

"Do you not like it?" Zuko asked nervously, his stomach dropping as he saw her frown.

"No!" Izanami looked up and smiled at him, "I love it! It's so nice and thoughtful of you. It's just that the vendor I bought it from told me that the necklace was a one of a kind."

Zuko let out the breath he was holding in and took ahold of the charm. "You had me worried."

Izanami laughed and grinned at him, "My little turtleduck." She cooed.

"Really?" He rolled his eyes at her before he took the end of her braid and tugged on it, letting out an exasperated sigh. "It's not the worst thing to be called, I suppose."

They both laughed and looked into each other's eyes. Zuko didn't know what took over him, but he quickly leaned down and pecked her lips.

"Mhhm." She muttered, her eyes closed, "Really?"

"Yeah." Zuko said softly, looking at the ground.

"Okay." Izanami shrugged and pulled him down for a better, and longer, kiss.

 **A/N:**

 **Sooooo… hi! Howya doin? So I haven't update in a while and this update schedule is obviously not working so I've just decided to publish the chapters when I have them. I already have the next two episodes, which are Imprisoned and Winter Solstice Pt 1, planned out. I put them in one chapter due to the .7 seconds of screen time that Zuko had in Imprisoned.**

 **I loved writing this chapter, because I got to include this little flashback! I love writing about Zuko and Izanami pre-banishment. They were so cute and innocent. *sniffle* my poor babies.** ****

 **Let me know your favorite line/part!**

 **** **Let me know your LEAST favorite line/part! (There definatly is one, It took me four hours to write this and it's currently 11 pm.)**

 **** **Do you see any errors? Let me know!**

 **** **Love you guys! 3 MMMWWWAAAHHH**


	6. (Bonus) Izanami and Zuko: Who does what?

**So this isn't a chapter, but I found this on tumblr and thought it was too cute to pass up. So I decided to do Izanami and Zuko. :) If you find anymore of these on tumblr send me the link please!**

 **Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa:** Definitely Zuko, he's to hot-tempered :)

 **Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them:** Mainly Izanami, but Zuko's caught himself doing it once or twice.

 **Who starts the tickle fights:** Mainly, Zuko, as he's the more playful one. But Izanami does it every so often.

 **Who starts the pillow fights:** Zuko again.

 **Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile:** Zuko falls asleep the fastest. Once he's comfortable, he's out like a light!

 **Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am in the morning:** Izanami, because Zuko's such a heavy sleeper.

 **Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines:** Both of them, the love to see each other blush and smile.

 **Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order:** Izanami, she loves her books!

 **Who licks the spoon when they're baking brownies:** Definitely Zuko, he has the biggest sweet tooth of the two!

 **Who buys candles for dinners even though there's no special occasion:** Zuko, he loves to surprise Izanami with random gifts. (Flowers, books, necklaces, kisses ;) )

 **Who draws little tattoos on the other with a pen:** Izanami, she loves to draw! (But between you and me, she's not that good at it. Poor Zuko doesn't have the heart to tell her)

 **Who comes home with a new souvenir magnet every time they go on vacation:** Definitely Izanami, she's the happy, stereotypical tourist of the two.

 **Who convinces the other to fill out those couple surveys in the back of magazines:** Izanami, she loves to take the little quizzes and see how accurate they are, but Zuko is pretty curious about the answers too ;)

 **Who is the most affectionate?** They're equally affectionate, both demand kisses from the other at every opportune moment.

 **Big spoon/Little spoon?** Zuko is definitely the big spoon and Izanami the little, but on the RAREST occasion, they wake up with Zuko being the little spoon and Izanami being the big spoon.

 **Most common argument?** That Zuko's needs to relax and calm down. Poor baby is so high strung :(

 **Nicknames?** Zuko calls her" Izzy" and jokingly calls her "sweetums". Izanami calls him "Turtleduck" when they're alone and calls him "Zu-zu" to annoy him. (But in her defense, she had the nickname first! Then Azula ruined it!)

 **Who worries the most?** Definitely Zuko, he worries SOOO much

 **Who initiates kisses?** They both do this equally.

 **Who wakes up first?** Definitely Izzy, she loves to watch the Sun rise in the morning.

 **Who said I love you first?** Izzy, right after Zuko was banished.

 **Who is the most affectionate?** Izanami in public, Zuko in private.

 **Favorite non-sexual activity?** ;) hehehe. But definitely doing yoga together.

 **Who is most likely to carry the other?** Zuko is most likely to carry Izanami; Izanami tried to carry Zuko when they were younger, but Izanami ended up eating grass.

 **What is their favorite feature of their partner's?** Izanami loves Zuko's jawline (she loves to kiss all over it ;) ) but she also loves his eyes; they're this gorgeous amber that you can see in the clouds as the sun rises. Zuko's favorite is Izanami's collar bones, for obvious reasons ;)

 **What's the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?** They definitely snick away to kiss more ;) But also they had a better understanding of each other as they explored this new side to their relationship.

 **Who remembers what the other one always orders at a restaurant?** Neither, they like to order new things. (Zuko always gets the chef's recommendation and Izanami gets whatever's the spiciest.)

 **Who reaches for the other's hand first?** Izanami when Zuko is stressed, but Zuko when Izanami is worried.

 **Who kisses the hardest?** Almost a tie, but Zuko took the lead ;)

 **Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?** Zuko; but he doesn't even try anymore. He just falls asleep as they do yoga.

 **Who leaves little notes in the other's one lunch? (Bonus: what does it usually say?)** IROH ( I had to sneak him in here ;) ) Iroh usually writes them BOTH strange and funny old sayings. (Like: "A man who keeps his feet firmly on the ground has trouble putting his pants on. )

 **Who tells their family/friends about their relationship first?** Zuko told Iroh first, because he was the only person who they both cared to tell. Ozai found out from Azula and Zhao found out through the grapevine.

 **What do their family/friends think of their relationship?** Iroh is incredibly happy for them both. Ozai couldn't care less. Azula hates them both. Zhao is happy that his daughter is dating the crown prince.

 **Who is more likely to start dancing with the other?** Zuko, because Izanami loves to twirl around. Not really dancing, just spinning to the music or until they both got dizzy.

 **Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?** They both don't cook much, but can cook to survive. But Izanami is better at flavor.

 **Who whispers inappropriate things in the other's ear during inappropriate times?** Izanami, because she's the only who can keep their cool while doing it.

 **Who needs more assurance?** My poor baby Zuko. He's so insecure in the series.

 **Who would sing to their child back to sleep?** Both of them, but Zuko has a much better voice then Izanami.

 **What do they do when they're away from each other?** Wait until they can be together again ;). But also Izanami likes to go to the library for some peace and quiet and Zuko likes to have tea with Iroh and have some man to man talk :)


End file.
